Sonic: a New Generation
by Sonic103
Summary: meet the next generation of sonic heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic: a new generation

Chapter 1: our new heroes

Emily the hedgehog got her light blue dress on. "Where's our young lady?" she heard her fathers voice. Emily giggled. She stepped out of her room.

"Right here dad." Emily said. Sonic the hedgehog's eyebrows raised.

"Wow, you look so much like your mother." Sonic said. He leaned forward and gave her a hug. Emily returned the hug.

"Thanks dad." Emily said. She turned around, waved at him, and walked out the door.

"You sure you have everything you need before you go out?" Shadow asked. Dark the hedgehog nodded.

"Yeah dad. I got everything." Dark said. Shadow nodded, smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"Such a good boy." Shadow said. He patted Dark on the head, and then shooed him out of the house.

"Bye son, and remember, dinner's at eight! Don't be late again, or your mother's gonna have a fit!" Shadow called. Dark nodded.

"I won't be late again. Seeya!" Dark said. He then walked away…

Brian the hedgebat ran away from some robots that were chasing him. In his hands were some plans to Eggman's new battle ship. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" the hedgebat asked.

"Hi Brian, it's Emily. I was wondering if you could come to the lake at noon, everyone's coming." Emily the hedgehog said. Brian dodged a laser.

"Sure Emily. I'll come. I just have to finish…mowing the lawn." Brian said. He then hung up the phone. The robot shot at him, but it missed. Brian jumped out a window, and flew away….he had to get the plans back to his mother and father…

Tails knocked on Susy's door. "Susy? Are you ready to go to the lake? I'm driving you there." Tails said. Then, Susy the rabbit opened her door.

"Yeah dad, I'm ready to go." Susy said. She then walked into the kitchen. Cream the rabbit was holding a small baby fox in her arms.

"Bye sweetie." Cream said, giving Susy a kiss on the head.

"Now remember not to go anywhere without Emily bye your side. Got it?" Cream asked. Susy nodded.

"Yes mom. I won't go anywhere without her." Susy said. Cream smiled. She kissed Tails, and Tails and Susy walked towards their car.

"Why can't we take the plane dad?" Susy asked. Tails smiled.

"Needs gas. Don't worry, I'll fly you back on it." Tails said. The two got in the car, and they drove away.

Jimmy the Echidna continued to punch and kick at a punching bag. Knuckles the Echidna walked into the gym. "Son, you're gonna be late getting to the lake." Knuckles said. Jimmy nodded. He put down his boxing gloves, and put on his real gloves.

"Bye dad. I'll be back at six to watch the master emerald." Jimmy said. He then gave his dad a high five and walked away from the gym. He reached the side of Angel Island, and jumped off of it. He glided down to the ground…

Everyone met at a small area on the beach. Everyone greeted each other, and started talking about what they had done so far that summer. Emily shook her head.

"Come on guys! Lets have some fun!" Emily said. Everyone cheered.

**So that's chapter one. I hoped you like the characters…chapter two will be up soon!**

**And just to refresh your memories, here is the entire gang.**

**Emily the hedgehog**

**Susy the rabbit**

**Jimmy the Echidna**

**Brian the hedgebat**

**Dark the hedgehog**

**Another kid will be added in later chapters…**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic: a New Generation

Chapter 2: Dark to the rescue

Brad the hedgehog looked at his watch. "Where is that boy with those plans?" Brad asked. Rouge put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax honey, I'm sure he'll get back soon." Rouge said. She leaned forward to kiss her husband. Brad kissed her back. Suddenly, Brian landed in front of the door.

"Mom! Dad! I've got the plans!" Brian exclaimed. Brad and Rouge ran into the room.

"Good job sweetie!" Rouge said, hugging her son. Brad looked at the plans.

"Yep, these are the plans. GUN is going to be pleased." Brad said. He gave his son a high five.

"Now go outside and have some fun." Brad said. Brian nodded. He walked outside, and flew away.

Brian landed on the lake side. He saw all of his friends. He walked over to them. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Brian said. Emily waved away his apology.

"It's okay Brian. We all know that your lawn is huge." Emily said.

"But I figured someone as rich as you could afford someone to do your lawn." Dark said.

"My dad thinks doing the lawn myself builds character." Brian explained. Dark rolled his eyes. He was about to say something, but Emily pulled him in for a kiss.

"Drop it Dark." Emily said. Dark smirked, and pulled Emily in for a hug. He glared at Brian while he hugged Emily. Brian glared back.

The only reason Dark hung out with the gang was because Dark was dating Emily. And Brian wished nothing more than Emily ending it with Dark.

"Come on everybody, lets just have fun!" Emily said. She then picked up an inner tube and handed it to Susy.

"Come on Susy, lets go swimming!" Emily said. She and Susy swam a couple yards out in the water. Dark went out to join them, and Brian laid down on a lawn chair and turned on a radio he had brought with him. Brian soon fell asleep.

Emily watched some bullies creep towards Brian. "Uh Dark, can you go help Brian?" Emily asked.

Dark shook his head. "No way, why would I help him?" Dark asked. The bullies had reached Brian.

Brian woke up to bullies picking him up. "HEY! What's going on?" Brian asked.

"You guys are playing at OUR hangout." A bully said. Brian shook his head.

"You don't own this place." Brian said.

"Fine. Dump him in the water." A bully said. Brian's eyes widen.

"Uh, problem, I can't swim…..i'll drown." Brian said. The bullies shrugged, and then threw him into the lake.

Brian began to thrash wildly. "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" Brian screamed.

"Dark! Please go help him! He'll drown!" Emily begged. Dark shrugged, and swam towards Brian. Dark grabbed Brian's arm, and threw him back on land. Brian gasped for breath.

"Please, you were in shallow idiot." Dark said. He then swam back to Emily and Susy.

Brian got back to his chair, and rapped up in a towel. Jimmy walked up to Brian. "I saw that." Jimmy said. Brian nodded.

"Will you help me get back at them?" Brian asked. Jimmy shook his head.

"Already took care of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you walk a couple minutes into the woods, you'll find those bullies knocked out." Jimmy said.

Brian gaped at his best friend. He then gave his friend a high five. "Thanks bud." Brian said. Jimmy nodded.

Dark turned his head at Brian's direction. Dark glared at him, and turned his attention back to Emily and Susy. No matter how much Brian hated it, he now owed Dark. Big time.

**Well, there's the second chapter! Done and gone. Next chapter will come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic: a new generation

Chapter 3: Brian's secret

Emily sat down next to Brian. "Sorry about those bullies Brian." Emily said. Brian waved away her apology.

"It's okay. It was my fault for smart mouthing them." Brian said. Emily frowned.

"Why do you take the fall for everything?" Emily asked. Brian turned his head towards Emily.

"My dad has taught me that a great leader takes the fall for any mistake." Brian said. Emily shook her head.

"Well you need to loosen up. Have a little fun." Emily said. Brian sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brian said. He and Emily walked over to Dark.

"Hey Dark, lets play some kickball!" Emily exclaimed Dark sighed.

"Fine." Dark said. Then everyone got into a small field near the lake. Dark grabbed a kickball near the pitcher stand. Dark threw the ball at a waiting Brian. Brian kicked the ball, and it was sent flying.

Susy went off to get the ball. Brian made it around all bases, and Susy was still not back with the ball.

"Where could she have gone?" Emily asked. She walked into the woods, where Susy had gone. A couple seconds later, there was a scream, and Emily ran out of the woods.

"THERE'SAGIANTROBOTATTACKINGME!" She screamed quickly. A second later, a robot came flying out of the woods.

The robot was huge, and it had four massive arms. Each had several machine guns attached to them. One arm held a cage, which held Susy. And in the cock pit of the robot, sat doctor Eggman.

"You little brats thought you could get away with my plans? Well guess what! I've come to get them back!" Eggman shouted.

"What are you talking about Egg Head? None of us have been to your stupid base! And none of us have your plans!" Dark shouted. Eggman pointed at Brian.

"Your little friend from GUN has stolen them." Eggman said.

"You work for GUN Brian?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Yep. I'm in training, and it was SUPPOSED to be a secret!" Brian exclaimed, glaring at Eggman. Everyone but Eggman stared at Brian with shock.

"Do your parents know?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course they do….they're the ones who signed me up!" Brian exclaimed.

"But that's not the point though. Eggman, I don't have your plans. And I won't tell you who do have them." Brian said. He then pulled out a laser gun and began to shoot at the robot.

**So there is chapter three. And if anyone still is confused about the character's parents, I'll explain it.**

**Emily- Sonic& Amy**

**Susy- Tails& Cream**

**Dark- Shadow& Maria**

**Jimmy- Knuckles& Shade**

**Brian- Brad& Rouge**

**So there, you won't be confused….anyways, good bye until next chapter! Seeya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic: a New Generation

Eggman's retreat

Emily pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna call daddy." Emily said. She started to dial a number, but Dark stopped her.

"Let me take care of this babe." Dark said. He ran at Eggman's robot.

Eggman started firing machine guns and rockets. Dark dodged them, and ran at the arm holding Susy. Dark threw a chaos spear, and the cage fell.

Brian ran to grab Susy, but one of Eggman's arms hit Brian, who got sent flying back.

Emily ran to Brian. "Are you okay?" Emily cried. Brian shook his head.

"No, I think my leg is broken." Brian grunted. He grabbed his left leg, which was twisted like a pretzel.

Dark ran up to the robot, and threw another chaos spear. It's top left arm fell off. Now it only had it's top right, and it's lower left.

"Gr, you little pest!" Eggman shouted. He launched another rocket, and this one was way too fast. It nearly hit Dark, but out of nowhere, a ball of electricity hit the rocket, and it exploded.

Everyone turned their heads towards the direction where the ball of energy came from. A couple yards away, stood a hedgehog. He was bright yellow, and he wore green sneakers.

"Hey, watcha doing? Messing with some innocent kids? The hedgehog asked. He ran at the robot, and he flew into the robot. The robot fell over. Eggman's hover vehicle flew out of the robot.

"Gr, not you Dash….." Eggman muttered.

Dash smirked. "Don't hate the me Eggman, hate yourself. You're the idiot who attacked some kids." Dash said. Eggman growled and flew away.

Dark got Susy out of the cage and walked her over to Emily. Susy flew into Emily's arms, and Susy started crying.

"are you guys okay?" Dash asked. Everyone nodded, but Emily pointed towards Brian.

"His leg is broken." Emily said. Dash nodded. He and Jimmy picked up Dash, and began to walk.

"Come on you guys, I have some friends over here in the woods." Dash said. He walked into the woods with Brian and James, and Emily, Susy, and Dark followed him into the woods.

**What will Brian, Jimmy, Susy, Emily, and Dark find? And who is this Dash? We will find out next chapter…..**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic: a New Generation

Parent trouble.

Dash led everyone through the woods, occasionally stopping to check for a sign of Eggman's return. Dark was now carrying Brian.

"This is the second time I've had to pull your weight." Dark growled. Brian glared at him.

Everyone soon reached a rather large tree. Dash pointed upwards, and everyone looked up. They all gasped. In between two thick branches, stood a large tree house. There even was a mini porch. A small ladder stood on the tree; it seemed strong, even though it looked like it had been there for years…

Dash climbed up the ladder, and Dark followed him. Brian slowly flew up, and Susy was next to go up. Emily followed Susy.

Emily climbed into the tree house. It was even larger on the inside than it did on the outside. She saw Dark, Brian, and Susy. There was a brown bat bandaging Brian's leg. On the other side of the room, there was Dash, who was talking quietly talking to a black hedgefox, a robot echidna, and a red fox.

"So, allow me to introduce us." Dash said. He pointed at himself.

"I'm Dash. That bat is Andrew, the red fox is Sly. Also this is 4-67 Tez, and this is Galaxy." Dash said. When he names all of his friends, he would point at them.

Everyone shook hands with Dash, everyone waved at Andrew and Sly, Dark nodded at Tez, and everyone waved at Galaxy. But Galaxy paid them no attention.

Emily walked over to Galaxy. "Hi, I'm Emily. It's great to meet you." Emily said. She stuck her hand out, and Galaxy shook it. He didn't say anything though.

"Oh, don't mind Galaxy Emily. He doesn't talk much to anyone." Dash said, seeing Emily's hurt face.

"Oh….so you're a man of few words?" Susy asked. Galaxy nodded.

"So…now you tell us who you are." Dash said. Emily nodded and stood up.

"I'm Emily, Emily the hedgehog." Emily said. Dark stood up.

"I'm Dark." Dark said.

"I'm Susy." Susy said.

"I'm…Brian." Brian grunted.

"Hey Dash, why do you guys hang out in this tree house?" Emily asked.

"Well, we're basically protectors of the lake. We make sure no one gets hurt, and the lake stays the same." Dash explained. Everyone nodded.

Emily heard clanking, and someone calling her and Brian's names.

"Guys, I think some robots are after us." Emily said. Dash nodded.

"Probably. Wait, where is that echidna friend of yours?" Dash asked. Emily looked around. Jimmy wasn't there.

"He's gone! Didn't he come up here with us?" Emily asked. Everyone shrugged.

"He could have been taken by robots!" Susy cried. Everyone started to panic a little. Suddenly, the clanking got louder, as if the robots were right outside their tree house.

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for the robots to leave. After a couple seconds, the clanking got fainter.

Everyone relaxed. But suddenly, the tree house door swung open. Dash sent an energy ball in surprise. Brad the Hedgehog caught the energy ball with his hand.

"You think this would've stopped me? An energy ball?" Brad asked. He absorbed the energy ball.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hedgehog." Dash said. Brad smiled and patted Dash on the back.

"How's it going bud." Brad said. Dash smiled.

"Ah, fine. Fine. Just found these kids being attacked by a robot." Dash said, pointing towards the others.

"So I heard." Brad said. He walked over to Dash.

"Chaos Heal." Brad muttered. Brian's leg fixed itself.

"Come on kids, we're going home." Brad said. He waved at Dash and the others one more time, and led Emily, Brian, Dark, and Susy from the tree house. He landed on the ground in front of the tree, and everyone followed him.

Brian saw Jimmy. "I'd thought I would go explore, but I got caught by your dad." Jimmy said. Brad then led them all to a clearing.

"Dad? Are you mad?" Brian asked. Brad turned around and glared at them all. Everyone got scared by the sudden hating looks from Brad.

"No son, I'm not mad. I'm pissed." Brad said.

"WHY DID YOU NOT CONTACT SOMEONE WHEN YOU WERE ATTACKED? WHY NOT ONE OF YOU KIDS TRY TO GET HELP!" Brad yelled. Everyone jumped back in fear.

"W-we had to save Susy….she was in danger." Emily said. Brad glared at her.

"than you should have called me or your father. We would've came and helped in a second." Brad growled.

"We also heard clanking!" Susy exclaimed.

"That was I!" Brad said, pointing at his robotic legs.

"You're all smarter than this! I know you are! Whenever in a crisis, you do not just forget everything, you don't just rush into action! I should know! I've made that mistake many times!" Brad yelled.

"But dad, Eggman wanted the…" Brian began, but Brad cut him off.

"I don't want to hear a word about the doctor. And why, oh why did you go with a stranger Brian? He could have been a mugger, a murderer!" Brad yelled.

"But he wasn't!" Brian argued. Brad shook his head.

"He could've been Brian. And there will be consequences for ALL of you." Brad said. He glared especially at Brian.

"I'm calling all of your parents." Brad said, taking out his phone…

Brian lay on his bed. His father had told him to wait while he talked to his mother.

Brad walked into the room. "Your mother thinks that I went a little too harsh on you." Brad said. Brian looked up hopefully.

"Never the less, you argued with me, got your cover blown, and you walked away with an unknown person. Your punishment, you may not see your friends for a week." Brad said. Brian looked at him in surprise.

"You're lucky. I wanted to take your phone and computer. At least you can talk to them." Brad said. He walked out of the room. Brian sighed and picked up his cell phone. He dialed a number…

**Well, that was interesting. A father and son argument, and a groundation.**

**Will Brian ever see the other group again? Will Eggman come back for the plans? And why does Jimmy keep on leaving? We'll find out…next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Galaxy to the rescue

**Hey guys, this is Sonic103 with the latest chapter of 'Sonic: a new generation'. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for a while…but that's not the point. Lets go…**

Brian walked down the streets of station square. His parents told him to go out to get a few things, and he was sure to take his time. Being locked up in his mansion with just his scolding father and nervous mother, Brian was getting lonely.

Brian entered a hardware store. He walked up to the front counter. He saw a family friend of his, Miles "Tails" Prower. "Hi uncle Tails." Brian said. The two tailed fox smiled.

"how's it going Brian?" Tails asked. Brian shrugged.

"Nothing much. I got grounded after that incedent at the lake." Brian said. Tails frowned.

"Well you're lucky no one got hurt permanently." Tails said. Brian nodded.

"Yeah. I guess. Anyways, I need some things here." Brian said. He handed a small list to Tails. Tails read the list out loud.

"Metal platings, some wires, metal rods, T8-23 bolts, and metal blocks. Is your father making new legs?" Tails asked. Brian nodded.

"Yeah, they've been acting up, so he decided to replace them…" Brian said. Tails sighed. He walked away from the counter, and walked away. Brian stood there, humming slightly. Tails soon returned with a box full of the supplies. Brian then took the supplies from Tails.

"thanks. How much is this gonna be?" Brian asked. Tails chuckled.

"It's on the house. Now shoo." Tails said. Brian smirked.

"Okay. Say hi to Auntie for me." Brian said. He then turned around and walked out of the store. He walked through the plaza, when he heard some kids moving around him. Brian turned around. He was instantly punched in the face. He was sent flying into a wall. The box fell over, and all of the metal objects to fall out.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A huge kid said. He was surrounded by three to four other kids. Brian recognized them as the bullies from the lake.

"look guys, I don't want any trouble." Brian said. He started to get away, but the huge bully shoved him back into the wall.

"Don't even think about leaving. Not until I get what I want." the bully said. He then punched Brian in the stomach. Brian doubled over in pain. He then got kneed in the face. Brian fell over, he could tell his nose was broken, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"He-he. Do you like that?" the bully asked. Brian tried to walk away, but the bully kicked him.

"I said you couldn't leave until I'm done!" The bully exclaimed. He then started to kick Brian more. Brian couldn't take much more…

Meanwhile, the other bullies were watching the huge bully beat Brian. Suddenly, one bully felt someone's presence. He turned around. He saw Galaxy, one of Dash's friends.

"Hey, who are you?" the bully asked. All of the other bullies (except the one beating up Brian) turned around. Galaxy started to walk slowly towards them. One bully stuck a hand out, sending a message that Galaxy was getting too close. Galaxy rushed forward and grabbed the bully's arm. Galaxy forced the arm upwards, sending the bully flying into the air. The bully flew back on the ground, face first.

All of the bullies stared at Galaxy in surprised. Then they all ran at him. Galaxy flipped behind one bully, and he kicked the bully in the back of the head. Galaxy then ran at another bully. He punched the bully while running, and Galaxy turned back around. One more guy left. Galaxy decided to have a little fun with this last one. Galaxy muttered something, and then everyone froze. Time had stopped, and Galaxy had all the time he needed. Galaxy grabbed the bully, and then ran him into a brick wall. Galaxy picked up the bully, and then threw him in the air. When the bully came back down, Galaxy kicked the bully in mid air.

Galaxy walked behind the huge bully. Galaxy grabbed the bully, and he threw him into the brick wall. Then Galaxy kicked the bully in the head, knocking him out.

Brian started slowing his breath. He looked up at his rescuer. "th-thanks Galaxy." Brian said. Galaxy nodded, and then teleported away. Brian sighed. He picked up the box, and he limped home. Why Galaxy rescued him was a mystery…

**Well, there ya go. More chapters soon, I promise…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raven

A week after Brian and Galaxy's adventure, Brian was released from his punishment. But Brian wasn't happy, not one bit.

The reason he wasn't happy was because his sister, Raven the Hedgebat, was going to be in town. And she was staying with Brian and his family. Brian hated his sister. Or at least disliked her. She was always embarrassing him, or hitting him in the back of the head whenever he said something.

When he heard a car park, he knew it was her because her mother screamed, "SHE'S HERE!" Brian groaned and walked outside. He glared at the car that had parked in the middle of the road. His father saw Brian's glare.

"Wipe that look off of your face." Brad growled. Brian sighed. He put on a painful smile. He felt like he was getting tortured.

The car opened, and a tall, slim female hedgebat got out of the car. She smiled at the sight of her family, and she ran into her mother and father's open arms. "Mom! Dad! I'm so glad to see you!" Raven said. She released her parents, and walked up to Brian.

"Hey bro. Take my purse for me." Raven said. she handed Brian her purse. Brian stared at the purse, wanting desperately to destroy it. He looked back up at Raven. She smiled and took the purse.

"I'm just kidding Brian." Raven said. she then walked inside with Brad and Rouge. Brian sighed. He was about to walk inside when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jimmy.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Brian asked. Jimmy smirked.

"I heard your sister was in town! I wanted to see her!" Jimmy said. Brian sighed.

"Jimmy, for the last time. She will not date you."

"And why not?" Jimmy asked.

"Because she's twenty one! You're sixteen!" Brian exclaimed. Jimmy pointed a finger at him.

"Hey, Seventeen next week." Jimmy growled. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Are ya going to come inside and play video games? Or are you going to stand there all day?" Brian asked. Jimmy laughed. The both walked inside the mansion.

Brian started walking a set of stairs to his room. He was halfway up when he realized that Jimmy wasn't with him. He turned around and walked back down stairs. Jimmy was talking to Raven.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're back. It's been kind of quiet since you've been gone…" Jimmy said. Raven shrugged.

"Not from what I heard. I heard Eggman attacked you guys." Raven said. Jimmy looked at her.

"That was a one time thing. Nothing too exciting happened after that." Brian said. Raven looked at him.

"Brian also got attacked by bullies." Raven said, crossing her arms. Jimmy shrugged. Brian grabbed Jimmy's arm. He dragged him away from Raven.

"Dream on Romeo." Brian said. he dragged him upstairs and sat him on his bed.

"Bro, I was about to pull a move on her!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"And I was saving you from getting your arms pulled out of their sockets. Raven hates guys who pull moves on her." Brian said. Jimmy sighed.

"Than what does she like?" Jimmy asked.

"Dude, forget it, she will never be interested in you!" Brian said. Jimmy glared at him.

"Who says?" Jimmy growled, crossing his arms.

"Says me." said Raven, who had slipped into the room.

"Listen kid, you're sweet, but you're way too young." Raven said. she patted Jimmy on the head, and she walked out of the room.

"I told you so." Brian said. Jimmy glared at him.

"Aw whatever, she'll get into me sooner or later." Jimmy declared. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Do you wanna play games or what?" Brian asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Sure. Lets play!" Jimmy exclaimed. The two began to play video games.

Raven walked down stairs. She saw her father, who was reading a book. "Did you plant the spy cameras?" Brad asked. Raven nodded.

"Yes daddy. But I don't see why you don't trust them. They're young adults." Raven said. Brad looked at her.

"They're not young adults, they're teenagers. And I don't trust any teenager." Brad said. Raven shrugged and sat down next to him. She picked up a book and started reading as well.

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked this chapter. More soon! ^~^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brian heard his mother call his name. He elbowed jimmy in the ribs. "Hey, my mom's calling us." Brian said. Jimmy nodded. They paused their video game, and they walked downstairs.

Rouge walked up to the boys. She was in a purple apron. She was obviously cooking dinner. "Wash up, dinner's almost ready." Rouge said. Brian and Jimmy nodded.

The two walked back upstairs, and went inside a bathroom. The two washed their hands, and they walked back downstairs. They found a bunch of food on the dinning room table. They sat down, and then Rouge. Then Brad and Raven arrived. The two sat down, and they began to eat.

"So Raven, how was your mission in south America?" Brad asked. Raven shrugged.

"Not bad. The scouting mission was easy. And the locals were nice enough." Raven said. Brad and Rouge nodded. Brian and Jimmy weren't really paying attention, they were seeing who could shove the most mashed potatoes in their mouths.

Brad glared at Brian. "Cut it out son." Brad growled. Raven giggled.

"Aw, daddy they're just playing a game." Raven said.

"An impolite game probably meant for rude, idiots." Brad said. Rouge shot him a look.

Jimmy swallowed his food. So did Brian. There was an awkward silence. "Uh, great food misses hedgehog." Jimmy said. Rouge smiled.

"you like it? I worked hard cooking it. And the butler helped…" Rouge said.

"Arnold is still here?" Raven asked. Brad nodded.

"Yes. When we offered to let him retire, he said he had started to actually care for this family." Brad said. he then put his fork down.

"I'm going to turn in early. Brian, you don't stay up late. Raven, you're going to be staying in your old room. Is that okay?" Brad asked. Raven nodded.

"Yes daddy." Raven said. Brad smiled. He kissed Raven on the head, and gave his wife a hug. He then gave Brian a high five.

"Good night everyone." Brad said. he then walked upstairs.

(later that night)

Rouge walked up into her bedroom. Brad was reading a book. He looked up when he heard his wife's foot steps. Rouge put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What?" Brad asked innocently. Rouge continued to glare at him.

"You know exactly what. How could you call your own son and his friend idiots?" Rouge asked. Brad sighed.

"I didn't. I said the game they were playing was for idiots." Brad argued. Rouge continued to glare at him.

"Honey, he is your son! And you have to love and care for him as you did the others!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I treated Sam just the same. And he turned out to be a fine boy." Brad said.

"Yes, but Sam isn't Brian. Brian is a totally different boy, who has a totally different personality. After twenty five years of living, you STILL forget that people are different. They need to be treated differently!" Rouge said. Brad shuddered, remembering his awful beginning, living in the Egg fortress.

"Please don't talk about that. I'm not proud of my past." Brad said.

"I don't care! I'll talk about anything that goes through your head!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. So what am I supposed to do?" Brad asked. He never got the hang of being a dad.

"I don't know, talk to him. I'm not getting involved in this." Rouge said. she glared at him, and then signaled for him to get out of the bed.

"no way hun. You talk to your son, and you can sleep on the bed again." Rouge said. Brad sighed. Looks like he was sleeping on the house tonight.

Brian was listening in on the whole conversation. Jimmy had gone home, leaving him nothing to do. When Rouge finished the conversation, Brian flew back downstairs. What had his father mean by he wasn't proud of his past? Did he do something bad, or evil? Brian highly doubted it, but it was a possibility.

Brad went downstairs and into the living room. He left, and he came back with a blanket and pillow. He got comfortable, and then went to sleep.

Brian spent all night thinking about his mother and fathers argument. Those couple sentences about his father haunted him. Brian wondered what his father had done….

**Well, there's this chapter. I hope you liked it! more soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic: a new generation

Chapter 9

Daddy goes bye-bye.

Brad woke up and stretched with a yawn. His back really hurt from having to sleep on the couch. He got up and walked into a large kitchen. He went straight towards a small coffee maker. Unlike most of his friends, he liked coffee. The bitter, black liquid kept him awake most of the day. He walked back into the living room. He saw Brian playing on some, "Wii". Brad never really understood video games. And the ones Brian played were pretty violent. Which Brad didn't mind, but set Rouge off.

"Son, I can't get you out of bed before eight unless the house was burning down. And even then, you probably would ask for five more minutes." Brad joked. Brian turned around. He looked at his father nervously.

"Uh…..hi dad." Brian said. Brad looked at the game he was playing. Some weird looking person was throwing a bowling ball.

"What is that?" Brad asked, pointing at the video game.

"Oh, this is a Mii. They're the main characters of the game. They look like a person, and you can edit them to look like someone you know." Brian explained. Brad nodded.

"Ah. Okay, now I get it." Brad said. He sat down on the couch.

"Brian, there is something I want to tell you." Brad said. Brian paused the game.

"What is it dad?" Brian asked. Brad sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior towards you lately. I have just been wanting to make you a gentleman, but I guess I went over board." Brad said. Brian nodded.

"It's okay dad. I understand." Brian said. He then turned his head towards his dad.

"Uh, dad, I have something to tell you." Brian said. But suddenly, the phone rang. Brad patted Brian on the head, and picked up the phone. After a couple minutes, he was pale.

"Yes, yes, yes. I understand. I'll be there tomorrow." Brad said. He hung up the phone.

"Brian, go wake your mother." Brad said. Brian nodded and ran out of the room. He ran up some stairs and arrived at his parents room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rouge asked. She opened the door. She saw Brian. She hugged him.

"Good morning sweet heart. What do you need?" Rouge asked. Brian looked at her.

"Dad wants to talk to you." Brian said. Rouge nodded and walked down the stairs. Brian rushed to his room. He grabbed a small recording device. He wanted to listen in on his parents conversation, but he couldn't get caught. He walked up to the living room door. He stuck the device to the wall, and ran out of the room.

Ten minutes later, someone opened his bedroom door. His mother walked in. she had puffy red eyes, and she seemed to have a trouble breathing.

"B-Brian, I want you to go over to a friend's house for a couple days." Rouge said.

"Why?" Brian asked. Rouge just shook her head and left the room.

After a some phone calls, an argument over the phone, and some begging, Brian finally found a place to stay. He packed some stuff, and walked out the front door. Rouge and Brad were waiting by a limo. Rouge and Brad hugged him.

"Don't worry Brian, we'll explain everything soon." Rouge said. Brian nodded. He got into the limo, and it drove away.

_Great, more unexplained things. _Brian thought. Soon, the taxi drove off of the sight of the mansion….

**There ya go, well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Laters! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic: a new generation

Trixie the cat

It was a cool, breezy Autumn day. A yellow cat in a grey dress was running down the street. A couple blocks later, she arrived at a two story house. She ran inside. She closed the door behind her, and she walked down into her basement. She walked down the staircase, and she dropped her bag on an old, damp cot. She then took off her dress, and replaced it with some baggy grey shorts and shirt. She walked back upstairs, and she walked into her kitchen. She picked up a rag and some cleaning bottles. She then walked up a staircase, and arrived on her second floor.

She walked into the bathroom. She dampened the wash clothe, and put some soap on it. She got to her knees and began to scrub the floor. A bead of sweat down her head. It landed on her clothe. When she finished scrubbing the floor, she started on the bath tub. After an hour, she heard a door slam, and heard a woman scream her name. "TRIXIE!" the voice screamed. Trixie ran down the stairs.

"Y-yes mom?" Trixie asked. She saw a woman run up to her. The woman slapped her across the face.

"I got a call from work, saying that YOU stole some lunches again." the woman growled.

"Y-yes. I-I did. But only because I haven't eaten in four days!" Trixie complained. Her mother slapped her again.

"I don't care! You stupid girl! You just wait until you FATHER gets home!" the woman shouted. Trixie nodded, and then scrambled upstairs. She went into the bathroom. She finished her scrub down, and then went to do her other chores. She was feeding the bushes in the back yard when she heard her dad drive up. She heard the car door close, and then front door open and close. A couple minutes later, he heard her father shout.

"OY! GIRL!" her father shouted. Trixie turned off the hose and ran inside. Her father walked up to her.

"What is this I hearing about you? Stealing lunches?" her father asked. He then slapped her.

"You ungrateful girl! I work hard for this family, having electricity, keeping the house warm, and paying for your school stuff, and you go stealing food?!" her father shouted. Trixie was about to respond, but her father slapped her again. He then began to punch and beat her. A couple minutes later, Trixie was on the ground with bruises, scrapes, and a bloody lip. She was crying.

"No food for a week!" her mother shouted. Her father nodded in approval. Trixie began to cry. She then ran down the basement stair case and jumped onto her cot. She cried her eyes out. A couple hours later, her father called her to wash the dishes. After that, she ran back to bed. That night, she vowed she would escape.

That summer, she was finally ready. Her mother had gone off for groceries, her father was at work, and her brother was at football practice. She ran out of the basement. She was nearly at the door when her brother stopped her.

"Where you going?" he asked stupidly. Trixie tried to shove him aside, but her brother was too big.

"Mom's gonna kill you when she gets home, 'cause you tried to break out. You dead, you dead." he said.

Trixie started shaking with rage. After 16 years of this crap, she was going to end it. She punched her brother in the face, as hard as she could. Her brother fell to the ground, unconscious. She opened the door and ran out of the house. After a couple blocks, she realized how weak she really was. Her legs wobbled, and she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes, unable to go on.

A black limo was passing through the streets. Brian looked out the window, wondering when he was allowed back to his own house. Up ahead, he saw a yellow cat passed out on the ground, in the middle of the road. He made the limo driver stop the car. He walked up to the girl. He checked her pulse. She had one, but she seemed to have passed out. He picked her up, and put her in the limo. He then ordered the limo driver to take them back to the mansion. On their way back, he realized he would be seeing his parents soon after all….

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. More chapters later! Seeya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic: a new generation

Brian lifted the unconscious Trixie out of the limo. He carried her to the front door, and knocked the door by kicking it. His mother answered the door, she had some tears in her eyes. She then gasped when she saw that Brian was carrying a girl.

"Brian, w-what is this?" Rouge asked. Brian rushed inside the house. He called for his father. Brad ran down the stairs.

"What is it?" Brad asked. He then saw the beaten up girl in Brian's arms. He picked her up and ran down a hallway. Brian and Rouge followed him. He ran inside their medic room, and started getting to work. He put bandages over the bloody scratches. He put what was apparently a sprained ankle in a cast. He then laid her down in a bed. The yellow cat was breathing heavily. Brad covered her with a blanket. He then turned towards his wife and son.

"that's all I can really do. Now everyone, out. Now." Brad said. He led them out of the room. He closed the door. He sat Rouge in the living room. He turned towards Brian.

"What happened?" Brad asked. Brian shrugged.

"I don't know. We were driving down the road when we found her. She was in the middle of the road, she looked half dead. I had to help her." Brian said. Rouge gave him a huge hug.

"that's my son! Always so generous and kind!" Rouge said. Brian smiled and hugged her mom. Rouge then released him.

"Well while you have shown honorable behavior, you need to know this girl could be a spy for Eggman. She was in the middle of the road, the same road YOU were driving in, and she was unconscious. It seems almost too perfect. I think it was a set up." Brad explained. Rouge glared at him.

"Honey, you think someone would leave a girl on the road, with the hopes Brian would get her? Do you know how off that sounds?" Rouge asked.

"…you're probably right." Brad said. Rouge smiled, she was glad her husband saw it her way. She hugged him.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Brian asked. Brad shrugged.

"We can't really do anything until we learn who she is. You didn't see any wallet or phone on her?" Brad asked. Brian shook his head.

"No, she just had the clothes on her back." Brian said. Brad sighed. This would be a lot harder then.

"well honey, do you want some lunch?" Rouge asked. Brian nodded.

"yeah, but do I have to leave?" Brian asked. Rouge and Brad shook their heads.

"No, I don't think any of us should leave the house for a while. And besides, that girl is going to need to thank someone for saving her life." Brad said. Rouge smiled. She seemed to agree.

Brian shrugged. He sat down at the kitchen table. Brad walked into the living room, asking for some alone time for a few minutes.

After lunch, Brian decided to visit the girl. He walked out of the kitchen and to the medical room. He saw the girl starting to stir. He ran to the side of the bed. Trixie opened her eyes, and then looked at Brian. "w-where am I?" Trixie asked.

"you're at the hedgehog mansion. We found you on the street, and we decided to help you out." Brian said. Trixie began to cry, and then hugged Brian. Brian was slightly surprised, but he didn't resist. Trixie continued to cry into his shoulder…


End file.
